Surprisingly good
by fuhwost
Summary: wrote for my son, not very proud of it, it got deleted 500 times, maybe it was 400 times, not too sure. Ibuki x Kariya fluff
ugh when a fic gets deleted 5 times it really kicks the shit out of you; prepare to disappointment reader beware, you'll probably swear

disclaimer; i dont own ie etc

'Okay.. But, if you keep playing coy, I will have to make out with you..', slurred a tipsy Taiyou, emphasis on the will.

Yukimura restrained his giggle, usually cold and fierce, found himself succumbing to Taiyou's cheesy charm. ' Oh fine.. later.', pushing the flirty boy away from his face.

Shindou's birthday. Quite a spectacular event, fun, food, games and excitement were abuzz at his 16th. Being part of a wealthy family did have it's perks, as many were invited, all connected through soccer.

Ibuki, however, wasn't feeling it. He groaned.

'Not the party guy huh?'

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

'No I.. I'd rather be training actually.', Ibuki mumbled. He gritted his teeth. Okay that wasn't the real reason, but who cared what Tsurugi thought, even if he was a veteran member.

'Just relax tough guy, that's all over, for now anyway. Kick back and have some sushi, or something.', the striker handwaved.

He sure had changed. Ibuki glanced at Tenma in the distance on a chair, the brown haired boy was gazing at Tsurugi with a mix of admiration, longing and.. lust. Ibuki groaned, he liked Tsurugi when he was serious and cold. He looked up at the night sky and at the stars. Wasn't long ago they were challenging Ozrock for the fate of the galaxy. He missed those days, training until his body dropped, and then some. Shindou's scorn only pushed him harder and he couldn't believe how he fell in love with soccer-

'Ah! Hey watch where you're walking!'

Ibuki looked down, to see a fussing Kariya rubbing his head.

'Mm... apologies, I-'

'Starin' off into space, literally, yeah, I'm aware. Hmph, you can get me a drink as compensation.', Kariya snided.

He couldn't believe this.. this curtness! He was the goalkeeper who saved the galaxy. Where was the respect? / calm down Ibuki.. it's not worth it.. never is. / he thought. 'Very well.', he apologised, walking off to fetch the grubby boy a drink.

Scuffling through a mass of sharply dressed people, mumbling 'excuse mes', he found himself at the drink bar, as well as the coolers. What a selection! Shindou never talked about his family life. Ibuki was awestruck.

'Iced coffee, Kariya bluntly stated.

Ibuki scowled. He was starting to get on Ibuki's nerves. His arrogant rudeness was something that hit a sensitive point. 'Here..', he gritted, handing the can to him.

'Thanks~ heh.' Kariya got a

kick out of exorting the innocent, especially seeing a big shot like Ibuki forced to do his bidding gave him a tingly feeling that was unrivalled.

Before the two could talk further, everyone hushed as Shindou clinked his glass. 'Everyone, thank you. Really, for celebrating my special event with me. It means the world. I know nobody likes a speech, not even you Saginuma.'

The audience quietly chuckled. 'It's true! I love speeches but I hate them!', he guffawed, obviously drunk.

'So without further ado, let the surprise scavenger hunt begin! Hm, you're all wondering what I mean, well, if you'll kindlt check the Facebook group event, there will be a map of the woodland around my house. Goodies, trinkets and prizes are hidden everywhere, so, I suggest you all get moving. Ta~!', he laughed. The immiedate scrambling was legendary.

Ibuki checked the event, as did Kariya. 'Well goalie, look's like your with me, those giant hands of yours will come in.. handy, as for me, I'm smarter than you.'

'What?! Why should I go with you?! I don't give a-'

'Prizes Ibuki! ..please?'

Kariya's tone had.. changed. 'Please.. I've never really won anything before so.. s-so..'

'Ah! No uh no need for the waterworks kid I'll uh help you out then. Ugh.', he groaned, pulling out the map.

Taiyou slapped Ibuki's back awkwardly. 'Better move -hic- fast mate, it's a rat race out there..~', he slurred.

'Hmm...', Kariya was thinking. 'True.. and we could get lost, map or not. We could carve trail marks, to keep our bearings.'

'Good idea! Pass me that knife, I'll carry it then.', Ibuki grinned, maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

To his surprise, Taiyou reached to, and promptly tripped over his feet. 'Whoops~ sorry I thought you meant me!', he said, breaking into laughter.

'Oh gosh.. I'm sorry, really.' called Yukimura, dashing to get his friend and spare them more embarassment. 'Uhm.. here.' He pressed a spot on Ibuki's map. 'That's a prize, just keep this between us..', he murmured gesturing to Taiyou.

Ibuki and Kariya stiffly nodded and were on their way.

'What do you mean we're lost?!', Ibuki yelled. Kariya was sitting on a log trying to make heads or tails of the map.

'Hey, this isn't my fault, you somehow managed to kill my phone.', replied Kariya cooly.

It wasn't long after finding a prize that, fueled by excitement, hit dead ends and wound up lost as sheep in the mountains. It reminded Ibuki all too well of their treks on the alien worlds, especially the volcano's.

'Look, I just.. don't like getting lost okay.', he said, sitting down.

Kariya looked down, 'Sorry.. I heard about uh, the alien stuff. Guess I can't relate.. brr..'

He shivered. He was only wearing a plain shirt and shorts.

Ibuki shook his head and took off his jacket. 'You're insane, you knew it would be a night party.'

'H-Hey get this.. off.. mm.. it's really warm..' Kariya snuggled in the jacket.

'Uh.. I suppose. What do we do now anyway?'

'Dunno.. die?'

Ibuki looked aghast.

'I'm kidding, I'd call someone but we have no reception. Got any games?', Kariya mumbled, enjoying the cozy jacket.

'Uh, no, but... I do have the entire first season of naruto!', he grinned. He tried not to shiver, Kariya was so much smaller and less fit, he was strong enough, Kariya would catch a cold.

'How about.. no. Oh, I'm .. Kariya by the way. I'm a defender.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm-'

'Ibuki. I know.'

'Oh, well that saved a lot of trouble, I don't like saying my own name aloud, feels weird.'

Kariya sat up. 'Me too, not fair.'

'Fine.. I-Bu-Ki. Ugh..'

'Amazing.', Kariya laughed.

The two boys sat together enjoying the silence. They felt quite comfortable, despite their rocky meeting. Ibuki came to see Kariya was just insecure and sneaky, and Kariya saw there was more to Ibuki than some tough guy goalkeeper.

'Hey uh, I can go get help, and you can sleep here-'

He felt a grip on his arm.

'Don't go..', Kariya choked.

Ibuki felt.. guilty. 'Ah, I'm not.. sorry, I didn't mean it like that.', he sat back down and let Kariya lay on his lap.

'Sorry.. I.. People leave me all the time.', he sniffed.

Damn, fanfiction was right, people get emotional late at night. 'Hey, don't worry about that, I'm not leaving you, so sorry, you'll have to put up with me..', he grinned. He looked down at the boy. His eyes were quaint and closed. Kariya was pretty, thought Ibuki.

Wait what?

He just met the guy, and he's already having.. thoughts about him? This is insane!

and bad.. considering the spot Kariya is laying on.

'Ibuki.. what's uh.. that.', he said.

Too late.

Ibuki blushed. 'Uh, my car keys.'

'Sure..', Kariya said, sitting up.

Ah damn.. Idiot.. Ibuki thought.

Kariya got up. /guess he's leaving me for being a creep./

and sat on Ibuki's lap, with a devilish look.

'What the-'

Kariya shushed his lips with a surprising kiss. 'Shut up.. I've thought you were cute for a bit but I never thought you returned it.. you do retuen it right.. no car keys are that.. smooth.'

He rubbed Ibuki's crotch. 'Or big.'

Ibuki coughed awkwardly, 'What if someone see's us..?'

'Who's gonna see us? Taiyou? He'd probably just give us tips. Kiss me idiot. Hurry up.', he pouted.

'Ah, fine, you asked for it.'

So he did.

And it was surprisingly good.


End file.
